Musical Pipe
"Musical Pipe" is the fourth episode of Boohbah. Official synopsis Keep fit with some quick Boohbah action, and join in with their whirly weaving. In Storyworld, Mrs Lady finds a musical pipe. The Storypeople take note and dance to her twirly tune. Trivia * This is the first Boohbah episode to be written by Robin Stevens. * This is the first episode with Zing Zing Zingbah as the warm-up leader. * This is the first episode to have South Africa & France as the 2-country intro, the "Twist with the Boohbahs" warm-up, and the "Whirly Weaving" dance. * Grandmamma and Auntie are absent from this episode. * When the kids off-screen blow a big drink of juice for the Storypeople, the action freezes. Little Dog Fido is the only one unfrozen when he shows up again, while the Storypeople are frozen, but then as soon as he leaves, the kids say "Boohbah!", unfreezing the Storypeople. * The "somebody's coming" music only plays once for when Mrs Lady shows up, but it doesn't play again for when the other Storypeople showing up. * The child doesn't say "Boohbah" as soon as the Boohbah Dance raps up. * When Little Dog Fido arrives first before the other Storypeople finding the musical pipe, the narrator doesn't say "off he goes" when he takes off. Quotes It's a musical pipe. It's Little Dog Fido. Somebody's coming. It's Mrs Lady. It's Brother and Sister. It's Mr Man. It's Grandpappa. Everybody's dancing. It's a big drink. That's better. All gone. Everybody's tired. Goodbye. Notes * 2 Country Intro: South Africa & France * Warm-Up: Twist with the Boohbahs * Storypeople: Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother, Sister and Little Dog Fido * Boohbah Dance: Whirly Weaving Availability North America * Building Blocks (VHS/DVD) The Netherlands * Glimmend Harnas (DVD only) Cast * Emma Insley as Humbah * Alex Poulter as Zumbah * Cal Jaggers as Zing Zing Zingbah * Phil Hayes as Jumbah * Laura Pero as Jingbah * Robin Stevens as Grandpappa * Harvey Virdi as Mrs Lady * Mark Ramsey as Mr Man * Manuel Bravo as Brother * Vee Vimolmal as Sister * Dash as Little Dog Fido * Chris Langham as Storyworld Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:泡泡宝宝: 吹笛子 Category:Music Episodes Category:Food Episodes Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Europe Category:South Africa & France (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 1 Category:Boohbah Episodes